


Over-Whelmed

by lavenderlotion



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: At one of Dick's lowest moments, Conner was there to hold him, to be there for him, to love him. It just so happened Dick loved him back. Short little one-shot!





	Over-Whelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Importing from FF.net

"Dick...Are you in here?" Conner called into the dark room before entering. He had pushed the door open slightly, although the lights were off and the windows blacked out so he couldn't see anything. Horrible thoughts were swirling his head. He wanted to protect Dick no matter what, to always be there. Even if he could never tell the younger boy how he felt, he could show him.

He focused and used his super hearing to find the younger boy's heartbeat, locating him almost like a bat would. He waited where he was until he heard Dick call out, "Y-yeah…" in a broken, raspy voice.

"Can I come in?" Conner spoke softly, as softly as he ever could. His voice wasn't flat, wasn't devoid of emotion; not with Dick, and especially not now.

"Please."

Conner pushed the door in a little more before closing it behind him. It was dark, but after a moment his eyes adjusted fairly well. He walked over to the corner of the room where Dick sat, his knees pressed tight against his chest. Conner walked over to where Dick was sitting and slid down the wall beside him so that he was sitting with his legs stretched out beside the younger boy.

"What happened?" Conner cooed, although all he got in return was the blubbering mess of the gorgeous boy beside him. Conner wrapped his left arm around Dick's shoulder and pulled the smaller man against his body holding him tight.

They sat there for nearly an hour before Dick had calmed down enough to form proper words. "I didn't want to...I said no. He wouldn't stop…none of them would stop…" Dick again started crying again; never before had he been so disgusted with himself, so broken. He couldn't think about what happened, it made him sick to do so, but at the moment, he couldn't think about anything else.

"It's going to be okay," Conner told him softly lifting Dick up in his arms and carrying him the few steps to the bed centred against the wall opposite of the door. He laid the young boy gently on the bed and lowered himself beside Dick still holding on to him. "I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Dick turned so he was facing the older boy and put his head in Conner's chest holding tightly to the Superman shirt Conner always wore. He laid there for a long time before Dick fell asleep, still crying. Conner felt so happy; on cloud nine. He had never been so close to Dick. The boy in his arms smelt of dirt and sex, and Conner thought he knew what had happened. He would make it right; he promised himself there and then that no one would hurt his Robin.

Dick woke to emptiness. The shirt he had clung to so tightly the night before was missing. He began to feel tears swelling up again. He was too weak to hold them back, but too weak to cry, so he lay there, alone, letting tears fall with the occasional croak of hopelessness.

"Why're you crying again?" Conner asked from a chair facing Dicks back. Eyes fluttering open Dick spun his head around. The older clone was sitting on Dicks armchair, wearing the same black Superman shirt and blue jeans.

"I thought…I didn't know if you…I-" Dick stuttered, tears halting and a large smile spread across his face. He was, to say simply, whelmed, very, very whelmed.

Conner stood and took the few steps to the bed, tightly wrapping his arms around Dick in a bear hug, Dick laughed into his shoulder. "I told you I wasn't leaving," Conner whispered into Dick's ear. Mustering up all the courage he could, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dick spoke smiling into Conner's chest. He pulled his head back, arms still wrapped around the taller boy's defined chest. He looked into Conner's Icy blue eyes.

Conner leaned down, softly pressing his lips against the younger boys; they were both, at that very moment, overwhelmed.


End file.
